The invention relates to a portable tool of the type that is connected to a remote operation controlling and/or monitoring unit via a multi-core cable, wherein the cable is provided at its one end with a multi-connector plug for connection with a mating multi-connector jack on the tool so as to communicate electric power as well as electric signals between the tool and the control unit.
In certain types of portable tools, electric power nut runners in particular, not only electric power is communicated via the multi-core cable but also information signals and operation command signals related to the nut runner operation. For instance, torque magnitude and rotation angle signals related to tightening operations as well as command signals from operator maneuvered controls on the nut runner may be transferred from the nut runner to the control unit, whereas the direct nut runner operation control is accomplished via variations of the parameters of the electric current delivered from the control unit to the nut runner.
Each nut runner model is designed to provide a certain level of signal communication and operation control features, and the communication necessary to accomplish this is carried out through the multi-core cable via the multi-connector plug and jack interface between the cable and the nut runner, but also through the wiring and equipment comprised in the nut runner itself.
Today there is a problem for tool suppliers, power nut runner suppliers in particular, to provide such a large range of optional tool models so as to satisfy all upcoming demands for tools adapted for various applications. This means that there is a very large number of combinations of functional features to cover, and since a rebuilding of a power nut runner according to specific demands is a rather expensive operation, usually involving redesign of the nut runner housing and/or fitting of auxiliary equipment inside and outside the nut runner housing, this is a problem every tool supplier would like to get rid of.
The main object of the invention is to provide a portable tool connected to a remote operation controlling an/or monitoring unit via a multi-core cable and a multi-connector plug and jack connection, whereby the above problems are solved. The tool according to the invention is advantageous in that the tool itself does not have to be adapted by redesign to a specific application or to be rebuilt to add auxiliary functional features. Instead, specific operational features may be added to the tool without requiring any redesign of, for instance, the tool housing.
Further characteristic features and advantages will appear from the following specification and claims.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.